Subjective Reality
by Spitfire47
Summary: "Let him out," Lori repeated, tears were streaming down her face. "He's scared in there, let him out!" After witnessing a disturbing act, Carl's life is at its breaking point and he knows that he can't fix it. Betrayed by a man he once respected, he finds himself befriending someone he never really knew. Carl/OC Daryl/OC and Carol/OC darkfic
1. Chapter 1

One thing entered his mind: sleep.

In the common room, Carl had gotten up with Sophia and walked out with her to his room. He was weary at first not wanting to move but his mother, Lori, gave him a gentle nudge and he started to slowly trudge. After saying goodnight to Sophia and her mother, Carol, he continued down the hall. He passed the small common room where Daryl was teaching Glenn and T-dog a drinking game, all their words were slurred so Carl knew that they probably wouldn't be able to get through round one without passing out. He hadn't seen Shane anywhere after supper ended and his father, Rick, had gone down to see the doctor Jenners. Dale and Andrea were probably asleep already so it was pretty much Carl that was the only one awake, well the only one awake sober in that matter.

Upon entering the room he looked around, it was very basic. The coffee table was pushed back against the wall, and covers were laid on the ground on a mattress and on the couch. Carl immediately went for the couch and lied down welcoming sleep. To his surprise it didn't come. He laid there wide awake and bored. Carl knew that his parents didn't like him wondering the halls on his own so going to find his father was out of the question, joining the guys in the lounge was most definitely out of the question and he didn't want to bother those who were sleeping. He closed his eyes and tried to think of boring subjects he had taken in school before the outbreak occurred. The harder he thought the more awake he became and he finally gave up as he thought about division. Carl got up and explored the room there wasn't anything wrong with that right? He found a few magazines about science filled with words he would only be able to pronounce in his dreams and a radio but Carl knew that he wouldn't be able to get any reception even though the back -up generator was running smoothly. He made a beeline back to the couch and laid there thinking about the events that had unfolded up until now.

XXXXXX

It was Shane who had pounded on the door. Lori was already in the middle of gathering items and throwing them into bags including the family albums and pictures. Carl was gathering clothes and stuffing them deep into his school bag and when Lori let Shane in. The older man literally ran to Carl's room, picked him up and rushed both out of the house as fast as humanly possible. They had driven a long distance until they came across Amy, Andrea and Dale all parked out in an abandoned gas station. There was very little gas enough for only one car and that was when Lori decided that they should join up together while Shane looked like he was ready to take all three at once. Making sure that everyone was clean and had no fever, they decided to take the RV since it was the biggest and transferred what little gasoline the car had left to the massive automobile. While driving to wherever (Carl couldn't remember the name), Lori would talk to Shane and express her worries about Carl not having a father anymore and especially with the 'important' years coming up. Carl heard the whole conversation while he was pretending to be asleep, but during those first few weeks, Carl had gone through insomnia, unable to sleep because of fear and dread that engulfed him and held tightly the way Lori did when the RV was first attacked by a small band of Walkers. The first attack Carl wet himself, the second he came close and by the third time he was used to it. Shane tried to get close to the boy, and Carl wasn't blind to the fact that Shane was just trying to make him feel comfortable in a collapsing world, but Carl couldn't shake off that idea that Shane might also be trying to replace his real father, the one back in the hospital possibly being devoured by Walkers. The thought had nearly brought Carl to tears but he took in a deep breath and did his best to not think about it. By then Jim, Daryl and Merle had entered the growing group, Lori seemed to despise the two brothers just looking at them because they were noisy and obnoxious at the same time however in quieter sense of noisy and obnoxious Daryl won the prize. Jim was a mechanic so the only person he really got along with was Dale, both would talk long into the night and sometimes they would keep watch together recalling memories. It was a long time before they had got to the high point in the mountains. They had found Glenn in the city and recruited him along with Carol her daughter Sophia and Morale's family.

XXXXXX

Carl sighed at the memories the most happiest moment out of all was when Rick returned. After five weeks his father had finally found them and Carl remembered that he almost passed out because he couldn't breathe when he saw his dad. He felt his eyes water and a swell of happiness return. Slightly embarrassed, Carl wiped away the tears before anyone could come in, he didn't want them to see him cry because older kids don't cry. He got up off the couch and headed out. Carl remembered seeing a book in the common room that he had thought about reading, reading usually made him sleepy so he knew that had to do the trick. He opened the door and walked down the hall. Carl passed the lounge where all three men were passed out, Daryl was slumped in his seat, T-dog was lying in a very awkward position that in the morning Carl knew that he would have a stiff back and Glenn was completely out of his seat. The half empty bottle of alcohol on the table and the three tall shot glasses were lying on the table, the golden liquid dripped off the table and into a puddle beside Glenn's unconscious body. Carl gave himself a small smile; he knew it. He walked up to Sophia and Carol's room and noticed that there was no light coming through from the bottom of the door meaning that both had gone to sleep. Carl walked up to Andrea's room and heard voices but couldn't make out any words. He continued forward until he came to the door and heard voices. Carl leaned up against the door and listened intently. One was of course his mother and the other sounded like Shane however his voice was a little off. They were speaking to each other, their voices rose and fell and out of the verbal melee he caught only one sentence: "…you told me that he was dead."

Shane's voice rose again arguing with Lori once more and Carl pressed himself into the door. He couldn't believe that Shane and Lori were arguing, sure they had spoken unkindly to each other during the time both him and Shane were catching frogs but that was a light argue. This was not. Unaware that his hand was on the handle, Carl adjusted himself so that he would be more comfortable eavesdropping except his hand on the handle turned and the door flew open. At first the action shocked Carl and his feet tried to gain balance on the floor beneath him but he couldn't and he stumbled to the ground. His hand released its hold on the handle and Carl's mind immediately started to make up a believable story. He turned around ready to say the lie when he stopped dead.

Up against the foosball table was Lori whose hands were on Shane's chest as if to push him away. Shane had a hold of Lori's shoulder in a tight grip and his hand was near almost an unspeakable place between her legs. Both had shock written all over their faces and Lori even looked a little pale. It took Shane a little while for him to realize who was there but when he did he released Lori at once and took a step towards Carl.

"Carl," he said in his best non-drunk voice.

The boy just stood there terrified. Memories of both him and Lori going off to find food in the forest came back to him, Lori going out to make sure everyone was okay at night. Was this what she was really doing? Having an affair with Shane? Going behind Rick's back and doing this? But then again the scene didn't look to pleasant between the two, the shouting beforehand and the position they were in when Carl accidentally came in. Carl had heard the word before in school, sure he was young and that the meaning of the word was simplified in a less scary and complicated way. What was it again? Unwanted touching and advances is sexual assault and the other word: rape.

"Carl," Shane echoed.

The young Grimes immediately bolted from the room. Shane went after the boy and Lori tried to stop Shane but he shoved her to the ground and followed in hot pursuit. Carl's mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out where to go and who to turn to. He made a mistake of turning to see Shane literally inches away from him. Carl may have been faster than a majority of the kids in his class but that was a class of eight and nine year olds. Shane had the long legs as well as the experience of chasing down bad guys. It was no contest. Shane grabbed the back of Carl's shirt and yanked him back with impressive strength even when mildly drunk. Carl collided into Shane and the force knocked both of them over. Carl scrambled to get up but Shane wrapped his arm around the boy and dragged him to the bathroom. Carl tried to scream but Shane clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent so. Carl kicked the nearest door hoping that someone would hear and not really caring who came. He would have even accepted one of the three guys passed out in the lounge to come and save him but no one did. Shane literally tossed the kid into the bathroom and closed the door. By that time, in a housecoat, Lori was there the second Shane let out a breath.

"Let him out," Lori demanded trying to get to the handle but Shane's body blocked her way.

"Go back to bed Lori," Shane warned.

"Let him out," Lori repeated, tears were streaming down her eyes. "He's scared in there, let him out!"

Shane placed a hand over Lori's mouth to keep her quiet. "I'm just going to ta-."

"What the hell is going on?"

Both turned to see Dale outside wrapped in a full robe. Soon the door to Andrea's room and Carol's room opened slowly to revealing Sophia and both females stepped halfway out to see what the commotion was all about. Even Daryl, who had been woken up from all the noise poked his head about the corner, his eyes were bloodshot and he had to hang onto the wall for support.

"It's okay," Shane repeated holding his hands up reassuring everyone. "Carl's just a little upset I'm going to see what he needs."

"Shouldn't Lori do that?" Andrea asked curiously.

"I got it," Shane reassured. "Please, go back to bed now."

Lori prayed that everyone would stay but they didn't. Cautiously Andrea went back into her room along with Dale who once again asked if he could do anything to help and Shane said no politely. Sophia was worried though about Carl, she knew that Carl liked to be independent and tough like the other men. But if something was bugging Carl she knew that it had to be serious. However she knew not to poke her nose into things that didn't concern her, her father taught her that the hard way and so self-doubtingly and with a hint of guilt she closed the door. Shane turned to see Daryl 's arm the only thing in the open indicating that somewhere during his speech, Daryl must have passed out due to his obscene consumption of alcohol.  
"Go to bed Lori," Shane warned again this time with a little force.

"Let me see my son," Lori hissed.

"You will don't worry, I just want to talk to him that's all." And quickly pulling open the door so that only he could squeeze though, Shane left. Lori tried to pry open the door but a soft click made her know that he had locked it on her. Feeling distressed and helpless all at once Lori sunk to the ground in shame the tears never seemed to stop.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Interested by response, thanks. Since its Thanksgiving holiday is coming up I won't be able to post any chapters for this story because I'm out of town. Will as soon as I return, thanks for reading. Spitfire47_

* * *

When Sophia had closed the door, the guilt inside her tightened and squeezed like a snake killing its prey Sophia shuttered and walked back to the tiny living area where her mother was just starting to wake.

"What is going on?" Carol asked. "Is everything alright?"

Sophia bowed her head, there was no way she could lie to her mother.

"Carl's sad."

At this Carol got to her feet and walked over to Sophia. "Why?"

Sophia shrugged. "Shane said that he was sad and that he was going to talk to Carl, but Carl's in the bathroom."

"Where is Lori?"

"She was at the door with Shane, I…I think she was trying to get inside."

Carol knew these types of situations too well, Sophia only knew bits and pieces because Carol had perfected at hiding the horrors of abuse. She grabbed the housecoat on the chair and coaxed Sophia into bed.

"I'll be back sweetie alright?"

Sophie nodded but then added, "Do you think Carl's going to be okay?" A hint of sadness crept into her words. Carol stroked her on the head and kissed her. "I sure hope so." Once making sure that her daughter was comfortable Carol cautiously walked to the door, opened it and peered around. There was no one in the hall except for Daryl's unconscious body that had fallen over from the propped position he had been in. She wondered where Lori was, where she was when her child was in such dire need. Carol walked down the hallway and was ready to step around the unconscious Daryl when there was a loud thump follow why a sharp cry. Immediately Carol went to the door nearly tripping on Daryl as she did. She pounded on the door loudly.

XXXXXX

Inside the bathroom Carl was nursing the bump that was on the side of his head. His eyes were watery and bloodshot and he had managed to squeeze his small body between the toilet and the shower. Even though it was slightly uncomfortable his mind was on other things. When the door opened he immediately pushed himself out of his hiding place hoping with all his heart that it was his mother Lori coming in to comfort him. But instead, it was the devil. When Shane turned Carl's heart dropped and his insides grew cold, the temperature in the bathroom seemed to have dropped drastically and Carl felt that his whole body had given up on him then and there. There was a small click and Carl realized that Shane had locked the door. He was trapped.

"Now Ca-."

The boy scurried back, trying to fit into his hiding place. Thinking of ways to escape but al he could come up with was screaming at the top of his lungs until someone rescued him. He was ready to when Shane grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him out. Carl tried to hit Shane but the former police officer easily dodged it and trapped both of Carl's wrists in one hand.

"Now listen to me Carl," Shane said struggling to contain the flailing child then he gave him a harsh shake. "Listen!" Carl stopped all together.

"Now what you saw in there…," Shane tried to think of a good excuse but none came to his alcohol filled brain.

"You're my dad's best friend," Carl said angrily trying to kick Shane but the fear factor returned when Shane gave him another shake to be still.

"You know what? It was your mother's idea, she was the one who got lonely easily and she was the one who agreed to continue in a heartbeat."

Carl tried to break free but Shane gripped tighter and Carl felt his bones grind together and he was positive that if Shane put any more pressure that both his wrists would break.

"So whether or not you like it your mother is a whore."

Something inside Carl snapped. Shane was up close and invading his personal space so there was only one thing to do. Carl snapped his teeth at Shane. The older man backed up upon instinct and crashed into the trash bin. Freed from his captor, Carl got up and unlocked the door. Shane grabbed Carl by the seat of his pants and pulled him back. Carl crashed to the ground and he felt his head bounce against the tile floor. His vision was temporarily blurred and there was a sharp noise. His heart rate quickened and he heard another sound however it was lower and continuous. Fresh tears sprung to Carl's eyes and continued to flow down his face creating puddles on the floor. Shane got up and answered it.

"What the hell is going on in there?" the voice was female. Carl turned his head to see who it was but Shane had only opened the door about a quarter of the way so that both his body and the door was blocking his view.

"He's alright," Shane replied to the voice in his best sober voice. "Just hit his head a bit but I think it's best if we just leave him alone."

"I don't think so, let me in this instant."

Shane walked right out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Carl laid there curled up in a small ball on the ground, he wanted someone to come in right now to pick him up and carry him out. Carl also wanted someone to punch the living daylights out of Shane even though he preferred that he do it himself. But most of all, he wanted his parents.

Lying there on the ground, Carl had fallen asleep. When he woke he wondered what time it was, if it was day, if everyone was still here but most of all where his parents were. He was still curious if someone was at the door and he quickly got up. Carl regretted it as soon as he was on his two feet, it felt as if someone had slammed a hammer right into the side of his head at that very moment. Carl staggered and held his hand out feeling for the wall, wanting support. When he found it another knock was at the door. Carl feared opening up the door, what if it was Shane coming back to finish him off, but it also could be his parents. _Took them long enough_ Carl thought bitterly. He took in a deep breath and walked to the door but that was how far he had gotten. He hesitated, hand near the knob but unable to bring himself to open it. The fear of Shane just on the other side made his scared so much that he shook. But the person on the other side was kind enough to say who it was.

"It's Daryl, open up I have to puke."

Carl opened up the door and Daryl barged in and ran to the toilet. Without making sure that the person had left he knelt against the bowl and let fly. Carl watched in disgust. After finishing, Daryl gave on last puke filled spit into the bowl before flushing. He turned to finally see that he had an audience. Carl on the other hand was surprised at how fast Daryl sobered up, well half-way at least.

"What are yer doing in 'ere?" Daryl asked, forgetting the events of last night.

"What time is it?" Carl asked ignoring Daryl's question.

"Two in the morning."

Carl only nodded and was ready to leave when Daryl whistled at him. The boy turned.

"What the fuck happened to yer head?" Daryl seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just swore in front of Carl but then again the young Grimes didn't seem to care.

"I fell."

"Like hell ya did."

Daryl walked up to Carl and Carl backed up. Daryl knew this kind of behaviour.

"I'm not gonna to hurt yer, your momma would have my throat."

Carl bowed his head at the thought of his mother. Where was she? Where was his dad? Daryl cautiously approached Carl as if he were a deer and then gently tilted his head to the side. The bump was recognizably large and Daryl made a face.

"I fell a shit loada times when I was yer age, ain't none of 'em look like that."

Daryl gingerly touched the bump and Carl winced.

"Easy no boy."

Daryl took his fingers away and bits of dried blood came off. The redneck hunter went to the cupboards and opened them up.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lookin' for some peroxide," Daryl answered picking up and setting down bottles. "Don't think yer momma and pop gonna like that bump on yer head." Finding nothing useful Daryl slammed the door in frustration, Carl jumped back away from the hunter. However Daryl didn't seem to take notice and finally he thought of something.

"Come on."

Daryl opened the bathroom door and headed out and Carl froze. The bathroom was his haven the outside was his hell. Daryl poked his head around to see that Carl hadn't moved.

"Come on boy," Daryl said motioning Carl to follow but the boy shook his head vigorously indicating that he didn't want to. Daryl sighed remembering why he hated children.

"If someone comes at us I'll knock 'em out okay?"

Carl shuffled forward to the edge of the door and looked down at the padded line that separated the bathroom from the rest of the CDC. He looked up at Daryl who looked back.

"Well I ain't shooin' 'em!" Daryl argued.

Carl nodded thinking that was a fair argument and then crossed the line. He held in a breath to see that no one was coming for him. Carl looked to see that Daryl had already moved on and he ran to catch up. The hunter walked to the table with the half empty scotch bottle on it and picked it.

"Otta do the trick," Daryl muttered to himself. He went back to the bathroom ignoring the fact that Carl was following and grabbed a washcloth. Over the sink Daryl poured some of the alcohol onto the washcloth and then pressed it to Carl's head. The boy gave a sharp yelp of surprise and pain. Daryl winced as the cry was right beside him ear and a sudden pounding of footsteps got their attention. Carol appeared at the door. Her housecoat waved around her as she came to a sudden halt and Daryl also noticed that there was something wrong with her. He didn't remember her having a cut lip when they came here.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Carol ignored Daryl and instead look at the bottle of scotch in his hand to the cloth that he held against Carl's head.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Umm." That was all Daryl managed to get out as Carol grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took the cloth from him.

"Ain't no peroxide or any shit around here so," Daryl waved his hand at the bottle, "Alcohol."

Carol looked down at Carl who had his head bowed.

"Was that you at the door earlier?" Carl asked in a low voice. Carol took in a shaky breath and nodded. The young boy looked back down to the ground.

"When I tried to enter he dragged me to my room and told me to stay," Carol explained in a sad voice, "I tried to move but he elbowed me."

Carl just stay there listening to Carol's story but not responding.

"Who's he?" Daryl asked.

"Shane," Carol said turning to Daryl, "He hit both Carl and I."

Daryl's eyes widened knowing that Carol wouldn't lie about situations like that.

"Fuck," he muttered leaning up against the sink. Daryl never really liked Shane or anyone to be exact in the first place, but Shane had something about him that Daryl didn't' like especially. He gripped the sink as anger boiled up in him, memories from the past entered and filled Daryl's brain to the brim. Daryl shook those memories out of his head and then picked up the boy to Carol's surprise. It shocked Carl as well but he was too weak to fight the older man and he felt his eyelids droop.

"Where is his room?" Daryl asked.

Carol managed to snap out of her shock and then gave Daryl the directions. Daryl pulled the door open and stood face to face with Carl's angered father Rick. Rick looked like he was going to knock out whoever spoke to him next so Daryl decided it was best to keep his mouth shut despite the numerous snarky remarks and cussing that replaced the remaining memories. Behind Rick was Shane and Lori both who were shocked to see Daryl holding the child so gently. Both had different versions of how Daryl would pick up a kid. Daryl passed the half conscious Carl to Rick who gently took him and then glared at Shane. The look in Shane's eyes didn't please Daryl not the least, it reminded him of his father on one of his drinking rages. Both men held their glares until Carol spoke up.

"He has a bump on his head, and I think that the skin tore a bit."

Rick placed a gently hand on top of the bump and then something caught his attention. He sniffed a few times and then looked at Daryl.

"Hey man," Daryl said backing up and holding his hands in defense. "That was all that was around this damn facility anyway."

Rick ignored Daryl, turned on his heels and marched to the Grimes's room. Lori looked up at Carol and saw the split lip and held in a small gasp, she turned away and walked to her room. As soon as the Grimes door closed Daryl quickly walked up to Shane, grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him up against the wall. Shane punched Daryl directly in the face but Daryl didn't let go.

"You touch _anyone_ and I will rip you apart," Daryl threatened, with a final shove the hunter released Shane and stalked to his room. Carol didn't give a second glance at Shane as she walked briskly to her own and locked the door. Shane looked around to see that he was alone, he balled his hands into fists and pounded the floor angrily, he felt his skin split but he didn't care, that little shit had ratted him out along with that bitch. Someone had to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Thank you for being patient, for information this is a short story and only set during TS-19 plus extended I do not intend to go into second season with **Subjective Reality**. Spitfire47_

* * *

Throughout the night, both Lori and Rick silently agreed to have a discussion in the morning where they would pardon themselves and slip to where they could have privacy. Rick already had Shane's side of the story and all he needed to hear now is Lori's. He looked down at Carl who had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Rick looked to see that Lori's back was turned to him and he gave a small sigh of frustration.

_Rick looked up at Jenner who was fiddling with his wine glass. After Rick's speech both fell silent and were now just trying to find something to do to pass the time. Just then Lori and Shane rushed in both at the same time. Rick saw their urgency and rose to his feet; Jenner however remained seated but interested in what was going to happen. Shane got to Rick first._

"_We've got a problem," Shane muttered._

_Rick frowned. "What?"_

_Lori tried to interrupt but Shane cut her off._

"_It's Carl."_

"_What?! What's wrong? Where is he?"_

"_Something's up with your boy, I don't know he seems upset about something."_

_Rick rushed past both and then Lori grabbed his arm and stopped him._

"_Rick Carl saw something that he shouldn't have," Lori slowly admitted. "And I think that's what upset him."_

"_What, what did he see?"_

"_Daryl," Shane said suddenly. "I talked to him and all I could get out of him was that it had something to do with Daryl."_

_Daryl? Rick thought. The hunter usually kept to himself unless he wanted his opinions to be heard, but Rick had never seen Daryl drunk before. The former police officer raced up the ramp with Lori and Shane behind him. Lori gave Shane a dirty look as if to say 'stay out of this' but Shane ignored her. _

"_Where is he?" Rick demanded._

"_Bathroom." All three ran down the hallway and made the turn to where everyone was sleeping and saw the bathroom door still closed. Shane was hoping that Carl was still in the bathroom and Rick walked up to the door ready to pull it open when was both surprised and angered to see Daryl holding his child. _

In attempts to clean the cut on Carl's head, Daryl had used scotch instead of taking his time to actually look or possibly even recognize the white labeled peroxide bottle behind the package of band-aids in the cupboard. Rick looked down to see Carl's eyes squeezed tight as if he were in pain and his hands balled into fists that occasionally moved a millimetre in different directions. Rick gave another sigh, wrapped his arm protectively over his child and finally went to sleep.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when everyone finally gathered in the kitchen. Dale was the first one up and then Carol and her daughter entered next. Followed by the badly hungover Glenn, Jacqui immediately wondered over to the Asian and helped him into a seat before getting him a cup of coffee. The Grimes family filed in and grabbed some breakfast and T-dog and Daryl came in at the same time. T-dog made a beeline to the kitchen and Daryl already had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and Rick regarded him with disgust. Lastly Shane came in, he was slightly pale and slow at first. When he turned he met Daryl's intense glare and the young officer remembered the hunter's threat. Bastard, Shane thought bitterly.

"What the hell happened to you?" the voice startled Shane and he turned to see T-dog coming up from behind with a pan filled with powered scrambled eggs. He was talking directly at Shane.

"Nothing," Shane growled sipping coffee and taking a seat. He looked over to see Carl stirring the contents of the bowl, the youth had a hoodie on hiding the bruises and he looked to see Carol looking over concerned and knowing. Either one would do, Shane reminded himself. Either one would do. He wanted his plan to only consist of Carl however since Carol and Daryl had to wonder into situations that didn't pertain to them, Shane had to reconstruct his plan that included all three. Shane looked around, he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Shane wasn't worried about Rick, he knew that his lie was fool-proof and the fact that Daryl had brought down a bottle of scotch and was taking occasional sips matched the fact of Shane's hinting that Daryl was nothing more than a drunk. He also noted Rick's occasional dark glares towards Daryl who didn't seem to take notice at all. Oh you poor bastard!

As everyone was eating Jenner came in to grab some coffee and something to eat. Dale then spoke up and Jenner gave a small sigh.

"You want to know what happened?" the doctor asked.

Everyone nodded and Jenner sighed in reply. He waited until they were finished breakfast before taking them back down to the lower control room. He turned on the control and then called up to Vi and set a command. Images came onto the screen and various sizes and angles of a skull and brain were shown.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked in awe.

Jenner nodded and T-dog asked something but Carl didn't hear, he was too transfixed on the digital organ. Then it zoomed so that the group could see millions of lights traveling throughout the organ. Carl looked over at Daryl who looked like he was only half listening. The camera then zoomed out to show the person or TS-19 as Jenner named the volunteer lying face up on a table. Only the skull and brain were made out clearly. As everyone watched the video Carl looked over to see that Daryl looking back at him, surprisingly embarrassed, Carl turned back to the video in time to see something pierce TS-19's skull.

"You shot it didn't you," Andrea asked her voice shaken, it wasn't a question. Carl looked at Andrea who was usually a strong-willed woman allowed her mask to slip for a few seconds. Carl turned away, if only he was able to hide so easily behind something like that. He looked up at his father to see him speak but Carl didn't hear any words, he was too busy thinking. Should he tell him? Should he tell his father what he had seen? As far as Carl could tell his mother and Shane hadn't told him anything, truth wise he wasn't sure what lies Shane had possibly made up. Carl debated whether or not to go up to Daryl, it was clear that the hunter liked to be alone but Carl strangely felt safe around the hunter even before the events of last night. Someone nudged him and Carl jumped in surprise.

"Easy there," Rick said calming his son. "Go with your mother."

Carl looked back at Lori who had stopped to wait for him at the bottom of the ramp he looked to see Shane was at the top.

"What about you?" Carl asked.

"We're going to check something, won't take too long alright?" Rick kissed Carl and then gently nudged him forward towards Lori. Truth was Carl was scared to even go past Shane, he looked back to see Daryl not too far behind slowly making his way back.

"What's the hold up kid?" Daryl asked taking a sip from the bottle.

Carl looked at Shane and Daryl immediately understood.

"Don't worry he touches you I knock him out. Let's go."

The two passed a shocked Lori and proceeded to pass Shane when the officer stopped Daryl.

"Leave the kid alone," Shane growled at Daryl.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Daryl snapped back.

"Really drinking in the morning?" Shane asked in false surprise. "Damn, would expect a bit more from a guy of your kind."

Like a time bomb hitting zero, Daryl exploded. He punched Shane in the face and then proceeded to hit him in the gut. Carl screamed and tried to pull Daryl off Shane but Lori picked him up just in time as Shane's fist came around. Both men tumbled back down the ramp where Glenn and T-dog pulled Daryl out from underneath Shane, Dale and Rick took control of Shane.

"Enough!" Rick shouted at the two.

"Keep that son of a bitch away from me," Daryl hissed pointing at Shane.

Shane was ready to speak but Rick silenced him and glared daggers at Daryl.

"You ever go near my son again I'll shoot you myself."

Daryl did a double take and he looked at Rick incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Rick gave Daryl a final look of disgust before heading out. Daryl watched the Grimes family leave together along with T-dog and Glenn. Daryl spat on the ground in frustration and then was about to head out when a horrible thought came into his head. He slowly turned Shane who was staring right back at him. For the brief moment of connection, both seemed to be sending the very same message: I will kill you.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl hated sessions.

He always fidgeted and wanted to move around but his mother and Carol would force him to sit and even use Sophia as an example of how he should behave. Carl hated it anyway. Lori excused herself and Carl watched her leave. Soon after Carol got worried about Lori and promised to be back.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked immediately after her mother closed the door

"I'm fine," Carl mumbled although he didn't really hear Sophia's question.

"Mom says that you were upset last night, what's wrong?"

"Drop it Sophia." The tone of Carl's voice was mixed with anger and annoyance. Sophia knew that she should have been quiet, but Carl was her own age, they should talk. She talked whenever her father went into one of his rages, sure it was to her stuff toys but it sort of helped. The two sat in silence doing English when Sophia looked up to see Carl still on question number three. She looked at her own chart to see that she had surpassed number ten. Helping people usually made them feel better. Sophia looked at Carl and cleared her throat to get his attention. Carl gave a deliberate sigh and demanded, "What?"

This time his tone was harsher and filled with more anger than annoyance, that immediately shut Sophia up and she went back to her work. Carl felt no remorse.

XXXXXX

Lori had hidden herself in the most ironic yet safest place on the floor; the bathroom. Tears welled in her eyes and slowly trailed down her face as she tried to block out all thoughts but every time she closed her eyes she saw herself and Shane in one of their secret areas making out. Lori's eyes flashed open and she suddenly got to her feet. With a sense of guilt she looked in the mirror to see that she was worse than expected. Lori wiped away the tears but it didn't help one bit. There was a soft knock at the door and Lori cleared her throat.

"Who is it?" she tried to make her voice as even as possible.

"Carol."

Lori slowly opened the door and allowed Carol entry and then shut it. Carol immediately noticed how distressed Lori was and offered her comfort but Lori didn't seem to want it.

"It's Shane," Lori whispered, her voice barely audible and Carol had to lean in to hear.

"I know," Carol replied.

Lori shook her head. "I had an affair with him after he told me Rick had died."

Carol took in a sharp breath but didn't seem so surprised, sure Shane's protection over them was understandable but he was softer towards Lori than Carl.

"Shane…," Lori repeated and then looked at Carol but was unable to finish the sentence. Carol knew what she was going to say, but it was almost that Lori was either scared too or unsure of what to say. Carol had experience these feelings before and it wasn't easy but both women knew what was happening to Shane.

XXXXXX

Down the hallway Shane gave a small chuckle to himself but then stopped before he went into a whole laughing fit. Laughing or talking to yourself made you look crazy. He had to be cool, remain sane in front of the others especially Rick in order to voice his opinions. Phase one of his plan was complete now all he had to do was to find that little pest and set him on edge before going into the final phase. Shane knew that he had to be careful with Carl, the boy usually was with someone even if they weren't conversing Shane knew that any member of their group would defend Carl. Shane knew that during this time, Carol and Lori had Sophia and Carl doing some subject exercises, it was only a matter of finding them. As he was ready to open the door to the Grimes room, a sudden thud coming from the opposite end of the hallway caught his attention. Bingo.

Lori was in the middle of telling Carol of what had actually happened last night from Shane's intrusion to being discovered by Carl when they heard a sudden thud. With only one glance they knew where it had come from. Both got up at the same time and ran out the door.

In the room, the small wood card table was lying on its side. Pencils and papers were scattered, and Sophia had hidden behind the couch. She had never seen Carl like this, all she asked was to have the pencil sharpener but instead of giving it to her Carl used it and this angered Sophia who tried to snatch it out of his hand. That's when Carl without warning pushed the table over and proceeded to ripping up every paper in sight and breaking the pencils. Glenn was the first one to rush in, and one look at the mess and he realized that something fierce must have pissed off the young Grimes. He tried to force Carl to stop but Carl punch Glenn directly in the nose. It was stronger than Glenn had expected but not strong enough to break anything. He wrapped his arms around Carl's waist and pulled him away from anything he could hurt himself with. Daryl was next and he had to assist Glenn with the flailing child. Andrea went over to comfort Sophia who was crying hysterically and repeatedly saying 'sorry'. Rick, Carol and Lori all came in at the same time observing the chaos. T-dog, Dale and Shane came last. Shane slightly cursed himself for not being faster, but he would have to deal with that later. Once having the kids under control Glenn went to get some ice for the bruise already forming on his face. Now that the drama had subsided, some adults slowly took their leave except for Lori, Carol, Daryl, Rick and Shane. Carl was seated on the couch while Sophia refused to come out no matter how much her mother tried to encourage her so they left her there.

"So," Rick said slowly breaking the silence, "who wants to go first?"

Neither child spoke and Rick sighed.

"How about I speak with Carl?" Shane spoke up, "You know…one-on-one type deal."

Daryl rounded on Shane. "If anyone should talk to him it should be Rick."

"I want to talk to Daryl."

The sentence shocked everyone including the hunter himself. Carl looked at Daryl and then looked back at his father. Rick found this confusing he didn't understand why his son would want to speak to his abuser. Daryl was about to speak when Shane shot him down.

"Enough!" Rick shouted at the two. He then looked at Carl. "Are you sure?"

Carl nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need anything…"

Rick slowly back up and motioned Lori, Carol, and Shane to follow. With one last effort Sophia finally came out but held tight to her mother as they left. Once the door was closed Daryl slowly walking into the mess.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, "didn't know you kids could do so much damage."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What do I look like a confessional?" The words flew out of Daryl's mouth before he had a chance to stop himself. Immediately he began to regret it as Carl looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Jeez, I 'm sorry… sure what is it?"

"I want to leave."

A silence came after Carl spoke it wasn't an awkward silence but a silence of understanding. Daryl looked down at the boy and gave a small sigh. Daryl didn't admit hating the place he was brought up in if he did he knew that his father would take out the shotgun. He shook the thought away it was the kid that needed help. Daryl looked down at Carl who was still sitting in the same position but looking up at him as if asking him what he should do.

"We'll be leaving soon I think," Daryl responded.

"That's not good enough."

Nothing is, Daryl thought bitterly but remained silent.

"My mom has been seeing Shane."

Daryl looked up from the ground and then looked at Carl directly to make sure that he wasn't lying.

"Now, you sure?"

Carl nodded and Daryl took in a deep breath.

"Jeez," Daryl ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think if that was even possible. He knew that everyone had needs, but to do it with your husband's best friend?

"I think it's been going on for a long time now."

Well no shit, Daryl thought to himself, no wonder Lori would be grinning silly to herself at times around camps. Daryl looked down at Carl to see the expression on his face didn't says that he was thinking like Daryl, no he was thinking about more important questions but majorly: why.

"Is that what started all of…this?" Daryl gestured to mess in the room and the previous attitude changes that Carl had gone through in the last few hours. Carl nodded and looked back at the ground in shame.

"So Shane has been doing your mom since this whole apocalyptic shit happened?"

Carl sighed and nodded again. Daryl walked over to the couch across from Carl's and sat down, the springs creaked under his weight.

"Alright kid, from the top."

Carl got to where Carol was knocking at the door when a suddenly soft click created a small echo in the room and the room started to become warmer as every minute passed.

"What happened?" Carl asked.

Daryl raised his hand to one of the air conditioner vents. "It stopped."

Carl got off the couch and walked with Daryl to the door. Daryl opened it and Rick was standing there, Daryl had enough of his dramatic shit.

"Keep an eye on Shane," Daryl commanded.

"Shane?" Rick echoed.

"Isn't the best friend you thought he is." With that Daryl pushed past the dumbfounded father and Carl ran to catch up to him.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Your momma."

As they were about to enter a room, Jenner passed by them hurriedly. Both turned to see the others following in pursuit and Daryl picked out Lori easily. He quickly manoeuvred his way through the group until he came beside Lori.

"We need to talk," Daryl whispered as soon as he spied Carol beside Lori.

"She knows," Lori replied. "I told her."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Everything?"

Lori shrugged. "More or less."

"I know enough," Carol reassured. They all walked back down a flight of stairs to the main room and Jenner started to type in some codes when Rick confronted him yet again.

"That clock over there, the one that he pointed out earlier," Jenner explained, "it's a count down."

"Count down?" Rick asked, "to what?"

"The end."

"The end?"

Carl moved forward as his father and Jenner started to battle it out however he remained near the ramp afraid to go anywhere near anyone. Just then Jenner's voice surprised him as the doctor went into what seemed like a mad ramble but as Carl listened he realized the danger.

" Everything will be detoxification," Jenner finished.

"Wha…what does that mean? What happens during detoxification?"

Jenner didn't answer, only sat there motionless while Rick tried desperately to search for answers. He then looked up to the ceiling.

"Vi, what is detoxification?"

The computer generated building went into a long speech with some words that Carl didn't understand, but he did understand the underlying message, the whole building will explode in less than thirty minutes.

"Get the things and let's get out!" Rick shouted to everyone. Carl was the first one through the door and then he heard his name being called by various people. The boy turned and watched him horror as a thick metal door slowly slid to the ground. He heard someone slide underneath just as the door closed with a heavy _thud._ His chest rose up and down quickly, he could hear people bang on the other end and the voices were faint behind the metal.

"Our things," someone shouted, their voice was muffled slightly.

Carl understood, he knew that his father and everyone else would try to convince Jenner to let them out and that it was up to him to gather their belongings. Carl turned to go to the floor when he remembered hearing someone slip through, he looked down to see the person still lying there in amazement that they survived and didn't get crushed. The person got to their feet and faced Carl.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Shane sighed looking down at the young Grimes, "how about you and I have a talk?"

Blind by panic Carl turned and ran but Shane caught up to him fast, both collided into the wall and Carl felt the cut on his head slowly split. He shook off the dizziness and ran up the flight of stairs to their rooms he could hear Shane draw closer and closer. He picked a random room and ran into it. This one was unoccupied by anyone, it was still neat and nothing was out of place unlike the ones that are occupied. Carl locked the door and he heard footsteps pass the door. The boy backed up a few steps let out a breath of relief. _Bang!_ The bullet passed right through the metal lock and imbedded itself into the couch. Carl heard something high-pitched and he was sure it was his own screams as Shane kicked in the door. Carl looked around for something to throw at the older man but only found a novel. He picked it up and Shane chuckled.

"You're going to throw a book at me?" Shane asked looking at Carl with amusement. He shrugged the shotgun off his shoulder and allowed it to dangle. "See what happens, I dare you."

Fear overwhelmed Carl and he felt like passing out but threw it anyway. A spray of paper went up in to the air along with a flash of light, and Carl used this as cover to slide between Shane's legs and escape out the damaged doorway. Shane made a wild attempt to grab the boy but was surprised when he caught only pieces of paper. He threw them down in frustration, cocked his gun and went after him.

XXXXXX

Down in the main computer room, Daryl was viciously attacking the door with an axe he had gotten from the fire case. Scratches marked the metal door but they were light barely even visible but he continued anyway. That bastard, Daryl through angrily to himself, that slimy no good son of a bitch. Shane had managed to slip under the door before it closed and now who knows what's going on. Daryl doubted that the two were on the other side, Carl might have the guts to elude Shane, but for how long he didn't know. He turned to see Rick trying to talk Jenner into letting them all leave, Andrea was sitting disturbingly silent on the ground, Carol and Sophia were crying on the ground and Lori was trying to calm Rick down when his voice rose to higher levels. T-dog took one of the shotguns and tried to shoot a hole in the door but it ricocheted and broke one of the many computers. Dale and Glenn were looking for other objects to try and break down the door.

"It's no use," Jenner said bitterly as he watched Daryl attack the door once again. "That door was created to withstand a rocket launcher."

Daryl allowed the axe to hit the ground with a _thud_. Well then to hell with all of this. He walked over with the axe and tried to attack Jenner directly. Rick, Glenn and T-dog managed to get the raving mad hunter under control and when they did Glenn took the axe away.

"Do you know who your son is with?" Daryl shouted at Rick. "DO YOU?"

"Yes," Rick answered back, "he's with Shane."

Lori, who was listening, had gone fearfully pale and looked at Daryl to see if he was telling the truth. She looked around to see that everyone was accounted for except her son and Shane. Tear welled in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"What's wrong with him Daryl?" Rick demanded, "Why do you hate Shane so much?"

"Shane is a fucking psychopath Rick!" Daryl cried in desperation to get the officer to understand.

There was a silence in the room. Everyone had looked up to Daryl wondering if the hunter had finally broken his limits.

"He's gone nuts," Daryl explained and pointed to the door, "and now he's out there with you child running around doing who knows what!"

Rick straightened looking Daryl in the eye. "Shane is a good ma-."

"Oh, I think you lost sight of your 'friend' long ago."

Rick punched Daryl. The power in the punch was enough to make the hunters head rock and stumble but not fall completely. Rick would have preferred Daryl to fall on his ass but he settled for this.

"Rick!" Lori shouted in shock. Daryl took a swing at Rick and caught his in the throat it wasn't a full hit since Rick managed to turn away for most of it. The officer gasped for breath and held his throat with one hand.

"You are so fucking blind," Daryl shouted.

"You don't even know my son," Rick spat back. "you don't know any of us. You're also going off on your own, wanting to be by yourself. So how the hell would you know about Shane? About my son? About anyone?"

"Lori knows," Carol whispered.

XXXXXXX

Carl had pushed open another door and then locked it behind him. He knew that Shane would just blow the lock off again but that would use up a shell. The boy looked around to see that he was in Andrea's room. He recognized the gun hidden horribly underneath a pile of clothes. Carl had never used a gun before, he didn't know how to work the safety and he wasn't able to replace a clip. He picked it up hoping that the safety was on. There was a kick and the door cracked slightly under the power. Carl jumped and turned to face the door holding the gun in both hands. Shane had given in and used a shell on the lock and the door swung open. Shane saw the gun in Carl's hand and took an involuntary step back before he could stop himself. This kid…

"Doesn't have to be this way," Shane said in his best calm voice.

"St...stay away from me," Carl said keeping the gun still leveled on Shane, he felt his nerves jump and his brain went into panic mode but he couldn't bear to lose the ground he was creating between himself and Shane.

"Give me the gun."

Carl shook his head, he pulled the hammer back to show his seriousness. He wasn't going to lose his only defence.

"Give it to me," Shane demanded with a little more force.

Carl stepped back and continued to shake his head. No way. Shane advanced and Carl squeezed the trigger.

XXXXXX

Everyone started at Lori in surprise except Carol who was sort of expecting something like this to happen. Daryl looked at Lori who was feeling the pressure of everyone's stares. She folded her arms across her chest before speaking.

"Shane…," she began, "is out of control Rick."

Rick didn't understand how would his wife know?

Lori took a deep breath. "Something happened when…when you were still in a coma. After all…this…happened."

Rick took a cautious step forward.

"We began…seeing each other."

Daryl knew that Lori was being cautious with her words, Carol knew too but in the end both knew that you couldn't be easy with a topic such as this one.

"See…seeing each other?" Rick whispered in a hoarse voice. "You mean…like…?"

Lori nodded and tears trickled down her face. Rick made a strangled noise and leaned up against one of the desks. He tried to make sense of what Lori was saying but then again he didn't want to. She, his wife, was sleeping with Shane, his best friend since high school, for god knows how long.

"I'm…so, so sorry Rick," Lori whispered, she tried to go towards him but Rick shook his head. No.

XXXXXX

Nothing happened. There was a soft _click_ but that was it, the safety was on. This gave Shane confidence. He walked up and plucked the gun straight of out Carl's quivering hands and tossed it onto the couch.

"There," he said, "are you done? Done with all this nonsense?"

Carl breathed heavily but nodded in defeat. Shane grabbed him by the collar and dragged his out of the room and to the lounge. He pushed Carl into a chair and sat across from the terrified boy.

"Now, can we have a decent discussion?" Shane asked.

Carl wasn't looking at him, he was more focused on the ground trying to find something to concentrate on so that he wouldn't cry.

"Answer me!"

Shane's outburst made Carl jump and all the tears held back ran down Carl's cheeks all at once. Carl nodded.

"Now," Shane said clapping his hands together, "I want you to tell me what you told that hick Daryl."

Carl looked up surprised that Shane had found out. Shane let out a low chuckle.

"You don't think that I didn't know? That idiot moved towards Lori as soon as you two were done talking, the way he spoke to her, both body movements. It's easy to know when something is going on. So tell me, what did you tell him?"

Carl wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to think of what to do. Was Shane serious? Perhaps it was too obvious, but what will happen when Carl tells him?

"Carl!" Shane shouted, the gun accidentally was cocked and Carl scrambled out of the seat and onto the floor. It startled Shane slightly too but not enough to faze him from what his goal was. He did want to give the kid a little scare but not so far as to threaten his life. Shane definitely knew that Carl would tell his father in a heartbeat. Shane still needed to be the one putting ideas into Rick's head and it won't do him any good when Rick learns that his best friend killed his son.

"Sit back down Carl," Shane commanded calmly.

But Carl didn't want to. He wanted to run, to gather the things, get the others out and run. Run as far away as possible and never come back; never look back. The boy scrambled to his feet and rushed out and Shane followed in hot pursuit. Shane managed to capture Carl easily in the middle of the hall he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and picked him up. Carl did a back kick and it landed right on Shane's privates. The older man fell to the ground like a stone and released Carl to nurse his injury. Carl used the golden opportunity to run into a room and he closed the door and locked it again.

XXXXXX

There was an uncomfortable silence as well as fifteen minutes and thirty seven seconds left on the clock. Rick remained in the propped position while Lori tried to explain her reasons. Daryl went back at hacking at the door while the others stood around or were seated on the ground.

"I trusted you," Rick finally said.

"I know Rick," Lori whispered, "I know and I am so, so sorry."

"Why?"

Lori spoke the first thing that came into her mind. "I thought you were dead."

Rick gave another strangled sigh and placed his head on his arms.

"Shane told me that you died, that when he was visiting the military started shooting at people, the power went out and the machines you were hooked up to stopped too," Lori said hurriedly, "Rick, you didn't have a heartbeat. Shane said that he heard nothing, that he felt nothing, no beat or pulse."

"And when was this?" Rick demanded pushing himself away from the desk. "Was this before or after he apparently went crazy?"

"During…I think, he was drunk that night, the night we first came here."

"And that's when he told you this?"

"He tried to force himself upon me Rick and that was when…Carl came in."

Another silence grew in the room, but this time it was out of shock and also understanding. Twelve minutes and three seconds.

XXXXXX

It was Daryl's room. It had a strong smell of alcohol and vomit. Carl wrinkled his nose at the smell but then spotted something that seemed slightly easier to operate, a crossbow. He had seen Daryl clean, prepare and shoot it before, numerous times around camp. Carl walked over and picked it up. Slightly heavier than he expected but he was able to lift it. The bolts were clipped to the stand underneath and Carl took one out and drew back the string. The string immediately tight to begin with and went taunt underneath his hands as he drew it back but it was too hard and the string was already making bruises on his fingers. Carl let the string snap back and gave a short cry of frustration. Another shell went through the door. Carl looked down at the bolt in his hand, this would have to do. Shane kicked in the door and then looked at the bolt in Carl's hand.

"Give. It. To. Me."

Carl glared at Shane, he decided whether to charge or not but Shane cocked the gun and it made Carl jump.

"Give it here!"

Knowing that Shane wouldn't shoot, Carl charged. Shane let off a warning shot but that didn't faze Carl from his plan and Shane bent to grab the boy as he passed him but Carl spun around and impaled him with the bolt. He let out a scream and dropped to the ground. Carl froze where he was, his mind raced to get a sense of what he had just done. As Carl was ready to leave Shane turned and grabbed Carl by the back of the neck with his other hand and threw him none too lightly across the ground. The boy's head collided with the table and stars danced in his vision. Shane ripped the bolt out of his forearm, got up and advanced towards the child. Carl tried to back up but Shane grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back easily. Carl turned to see Shane's arm dangle uselessly at his side, the muscles occasionally gave spasms making Shane's arm shake on its own. Carl started to panic, tears welled in his eyes and his chest heaved for air. He spotted the remaining bolts a couple of inches away and he thought about getting them. Shane picked up the cocked shotgun and pointed it at Carl. Now or never, the boy thought grimly to himself. Carl took in a deep breath and ran; Shane shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Two dirt bikes pulled up to the side of the sandbag wall. A large semi with a steel trailer hooked up to the back pulled up from behind. The two bikers took their helmets off and surveyed the horror before them.

"Damn," the man muttered. "Looks like the soldiers didn't take too kindly to visitors."

"Told you we should have never come here," the girl snapped.

"Shut up Hope."

The other two members stepped out of the semi and looked around. One kicked a Walker that had cobwebs all over its body.

"Since the beginning," the leader said aloud.

"Come on Crystal," the driver said, "you can't be sure it's actually _them_."

"They were killed by soldiers Anthony."

The male biker, Mak, took out his silenced P99 and headed towards the door.

"It looks sealed off, maybe they all left."

"Let's just check it out."

The shot grazed Carl's shoulder and the boy fell centimetres away from the bolts. Pain exploded in his shoulder and blood already trailed down his clothes and onto the floor. He groaned as he dragged his body across the floor towards the bolts but Shane calmly walked ahead and kicked the bolts away. The sensation of freedom and hope drained from Carl every second as Shane came up to him. With his good arm, Shane grabbed Carl by the hair and pulled the boy to his feet. Carl let out a sharp cry and felt his body smack against the couch.

"Now, I trust that you will keep this whole thing…quiet," Shane said while watching the boy breathe heavily and stare at him with frightened eyes. "Or else…consequences will have to be administered."

"What do you want?" Carl demanded fright filled his voice.

Shane chuckled. "Easy, to take charge, and keep a little secret – still secret."

Carl grew angry. "What have you done to my mom?"

Shane stood to his full height, his shadow engulfed Carl's huddled form. "What she asked for, from the very beginning you were both of our priorities, we wanted your safety before ours and that was how it all started. She grew…urges and I knew that I was the only one who could help her. When we first did it both of us were ashamed, to admit, we knew that we couldn't tell anyone especially you because we knew that you would run away like a coward you are and waste precious time finding you."

"Why do you want to take charge?"

"Oh that's easy," Shane leaned in until his face was inches away from Carl's. "I'm a better man."

Below in the computer room, it was silent except for Daryl's continuous hacking at the door. Rick wanted to tell him to stop, to be quiet but he couldn't, he didn't have the energy. He turned to Jenner and said, "Please, my son is out there. Open the door."

Jenner looked at the clock, nine minutes and fifteen seconds.

"You don't have the time," Jenner whispered, "plus even if your son is in pain, it will end very, very soon."

Rick drew his gun and pointed it directly at Jenner. "Open the door."

"You won't get to him in time."

"Try me."

Jenner stood and Rick's gun followed. "Do you know how many floors this building has?"

"He's not stupid," Rick answered.

"_Hey!"_

The noise came from a speaker and everyone looked at the screen on one of the computers. Two people were standing in front of the cameras and slowly two more people came into view with their backs to the camera watching out for Walkers.

"_Hello? Is anyone still alive in there?"_

The voice came from a man looking to be in his mid-twenties. He had a quiver strapped to his side, a long bow slung across his shoulder and a silenced gun in his hand, behind him was a girl of fifteen years with two hunting knives out and ready to take down anything that threatened the two.

"_We only have four people in our group."_

"Can I speak to them?" Rick asked. "Can I?"

Jenner shook his head.

"Shit."

They watched as another female came into view, she had short red hair and was armed with two short handled axes and the man beside her looked around thirty or so and had a shotgun and a knife strapped to his side for easy access.

"Open the door, we have to warn them to get away," Rick said looking at the clock. Eight minutes and fifty two seconds. "Please just give us the chance."

Carl looked around for anything he could use to defend himself. He saw nothing. The bolts were too far away and if he tried to get at them, he knew that Shane would only kill him. He watched from the couch at Shane who was in the bathroom across the room. He was trying to dress the wound himself with gauze and peroxide. Carl examined his own wound. The bullet had torn through his clothes and the wound itself looked deep. He winced as he gingerly touched it and then looked up again to see that Shane was nearly finished. Carl knew that he wouldn't be able to get all the items, but at least the important ones. He dashed from the couch, grabbed the crossbow and the remaining bolts then ran towards the door. A shot rang out from behind him but missed and Carl ran out the door. He could hear Shane curse loudly from the hall. He was about to turn into Andrea's room when he felt a hand grab him by the back of the neck and toss him across the hall. Carl immediately got to his feet as Shane took aim and managed to dodge the bullet. He tackled the older man directly, he wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go, Carl punched and kicked at Shane without any hesitation. He felt pain grow in his shoulder but he ignored it and continued to beat Shane. The man grabbed Carl by the wounded shoulder and dug his fingers into the cut making the boy scream aloud. Shane threw Carl off him and went to grab his gun when something smacked him in the face. He was stunned, blinking a couple of times to try while trying to regain his balance but his feet were kicked out from underneath him and he crumpled to the ground. Carl laid on the ground unconscious a few feet away and Daryl ran to him.

"Oh fuck," he cursed when he saw the condition of Carl. He picked up the boy and grabbed his weapons that were scattered on the ground. Daryl looked back to see others already coming out with only the necessities and running to the entrance. He saw Shane get to his feet but Glenn had a shotgun to his back and forced him to move. Shane obliged. Daryl ran with the Carl in both arms and his crossbow slung across his shoulder.

At the entrance he saw Rick and T-dog trying to break through the glass. He saw the others survivors on the other side of the glass trying to break through too. The fifteen year old girl slashed and hacked at the glass from the outside while T-dog used a chair from the inside. Carol ran up to Rick and held something out for him. Her words were low so Daryl had a hard time hearing but when he saw what Carol handed Rick his eyes widened. A grenade. A small moan escaped from Carl's lips and Daryl looked down.

"It's okay kid," Daryl said, "we're almost out."

Carl slowly came conscious again and Rick made sure everyone was protected before taking out the pin. The survivors outside ran behind the tank and Daryl threw himself on top of Carl to protect the boy. A loud _bang_ echoed in the building, glass shattered into a million pieces. The sound was loud enough to attract Walkers over a half a mile radius.

"Let's go!" Rick screamed to everyone. No one needed encouragement.

Outside Crystal arranged everyone in attack position as Walkers started to slowly come towards them. She knew in order to learn anything from the survivors inside, she would have to prove herself and her group worthy. Anthony knelt down on one knee and raised his rifle. Mak holstered his gun and prepared his long bow with two arrows ready to shoot while Crystal and Hope started to hack their way through the Walkers to both their vehicles and the others. Crystal looked behind to see others coming too and she motioned her own people to advance. Together all nine survivors raced towards the safety of their vehicles. Rick caught up to Crystal.

"There's going to be one hell of explosion," Rick said.

"Thanks for the head's up," Crystal replied.

At the vehicles everyone ran into ones at random. Mak and Hope set the bikes on their side and pressed themselves up against the sandbag wall, Carl was in Daryl's vehicle and Shane was in with Rick, Glenn and Lori. With only seconds, Andrea and Dale ran out of the broken window. A Walker advanced towards them, but Anthony shot it with an arrow before ducking for protection. Both flipped over the sandbag wall just in time as a large fireball formed inside the building and expanded before blasting through the whole building. Debris pounded against the sandbag barrier and tumbled to the ground in large chunks. The heat could be felt by all and a massive cloud of black smoke rose and polluted the air. As the explosion came a conclusion slowly everyone peeked out from their hiding places. Rick got out of the car and looked around. The nearest Walkers were incinerated by the blast but he knew that he couldn't hang around for very long.

"Who are you guys?" Rick asked as Crystal too got out of the vehicle.

"We could be the good guys if you want," Crystal answered bitterly.

Daryl and Carl got out of the blue truck and watched as the rest of Crystal's group revealed themselves. Dale thanked Mak for taking down the Walker and Mak replied with a mere shrug. Hope looked at Carl with interested eyes and Anthony watched as Carol and her little girl Sophia got out of the RV.

"You guys are well prepared," Daryl said sarcastically eyeing the dirt bikes that were lying on their side.

"Oi, watch it!" Mak snapped, "you don't see me complaining about your ride from the eighties do you?"

"Mak," Crystal warned.

"Where are you guys headed?" Rick asked changing the subject.

"Enclosed areas, we heard that there are some nice places a few miles from here," Anthony answered. "There's a freeway that supposed to be close by, a mile or so."

"Mind if we come?" Lori asked.

Crystal stiffened. "Usually we don't take tagalongs."

"We ain't tagalongs girly," Daryl snapped.

Crystal ignored the hunter. "Alright, we get out here, drive down 'bout half a mile and make a right."

Rick nodded and headed back to the van.

"What about him?" Anthony asked nodding to Shane who was still sitting in the jeep.

"We'll take care of him."

Carl watched as Hope pulled up one of the bikes from the ground.

"Nice," he said weakly.

Hope blinked realizing that the youngest was speaking to her. "Thanks, not mine though."

"Carl." The boy turned back to see his mother motioning him to come. Carl hesitated and turned back to the girl.

"I'm Carl by the way."

The girl smiled before putting on the helmet. "I'm Hope."

She kicked the gas pedal and the dirt bike started up with a roar. Mak kicked his and the bike gave a groan, he pushed it again and it started up.

"Hurry up," Daryl shouted out his window.

Carl ignored his mother and ran into Daryl's truck. The hunter was surprised to see the young member buckle up, Daryl usually like to take the personal alone time to think about new insults or strategies that would benefit him. He gave a sigh and started up the truck waiting for the others to move. He honked the horn once impatiently. As the line of vehicles started to move along, the other survivors drove around Shane's former ride in order to keep up. In Daryl's truck Carl looked up at the hunter.

"Got anything I can eat?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, did the kid just come in his vehicle to see if he can mooch food? Damn.

"Yeah," Daryl said defeated. "Open the glove compartment should be something."

Carl did as he was told and found a couple of energy bars stashed in the very back. He choose a chocolate one. _Fuck_, Daryl thought _that was the last one of that flavour._ Carl bit into it ignoring the staleness.

"If you came to sit with me to steal my food I'm going to hang you out the window by your ankles and I don't care who's watching got it?"

Carl nodded and with a mouthful of energy bar replied, "Got it."

Daryl looked in his side review mirror to see the dark smoke still billow up into the sky. The CDC was a complete waste of time and so will this next destination. But Daryl shook his head, he couldn't think like that no matter if every place on the fucking planet was a waste of time. He looked down at Carl who finished off the energy bar and lean back deeply into the seat to get some sleep. Daryl knew that reality was messed up, ever since the apocalypse happened, he knew that reality never will be as it seems. He looked down at Carl who was passed out, the boy had pushed up his sleeve to bundle onto the wound on his shoulder in order to stop bleeding all over Daryl's battered leather seats. Daryl gave himself a small smile. But for now – he wouldn't worry about it.

* * *

A/N: _End of Subjective Reality. __Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, faved and alerted much appreciated. I'm thinking of continuing onto Season 2, let me know if its worth a shot. Thanks again, Spitfire47._


End file.
